


What Monsters We Face

by Ayanna_Wild



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayanna_Wild/pseuds/Ayanna_Wild
Summary: The monsters in your head seemed to haunt you worse than the monsters you met when you were awake. The Witcher couldn't kill the monsters in your head, but he could offer you comfort, in his own way.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/You
Kudos: 65





	What Monsters We Face

The sky above you was dark and starless, the clouds only adding to eerie feel of the night. You watched the flames of the fire flicker, illuminating your surroundings. You'd been sleeping peacefully, or as peacefully as you could laying on the hard ground, using a saddle as a pillow.

You hadn't woken from a noise in the woods around you, or even from the rock currently digging into your back. The rude awakening came from the dream you had, the nightmare you had woken from. Paralyzed with fading fear and unwillingness to fall back to sleep. When you could finally move again though, you chose not to, laying there as you struggled to slow your pounding heart.

The sound of the fire crackling, was almost soothing, and you chose to focus on that. You moved quietly, trying not to rouse the sleeping man beside you. His back was to you and you envied his ability to sleep. You stood slowly, moving towards the stream, hoping the sound of rushing water might soothe your worries.

"I won't come to your aid if you wander off, you have more sense than the bard does, use it."

He was awake, of course he was, he'd probably woken the moment you had moved.

"I'm only going to the stream, I can see the fire just fine from there."

Geralt grunted but said nothing else and you wandered off. You sat by the flowing water, dipping your hands in as you splashed the cool liquid on your face. As if maybe, that would help you wash away the memory of your nightmare.

_'I could do away with my nightmares... never need to dream again...'_

You shook your head, pushing the thought from your mind. Magic was a temporary solution, and it always cost more than it was worth.

_**Crack** _

You froze, hands just about to dip into the water once more. Hot breath on the back of your neck made your hair stand on edge and an inhumane growl made you wish you had listened to the Witcher. You reached for your dagger, regretting that you had left your sword by the fire. The small silver blade would have to do for now.

You spun around ready to attack, but you found the head of the creature already on the ground. It's body swayed for a moment before collapsing. Your eyes met the Witcher's and you smiled a little as he held his now blood soaked sword.

"You should have listened."

You scoffed at him scolding you and watched him lower his sword.

"You could have mentioned there were drowners around."

Geralt gave you an unreadable look and you glanced at the body once more.

"What happened to not coming to my aid?" You quipped.

He said nothing, just turned and walked back towards the fire. You followed after him, stepping over the body of the monster.

"I suppose that was better than the monster in my dreams though, I could have at least killed that one." 

Although you had said that more to yourself then to Geralt he still heard you and he looked up from where he sat cleaning his sword. You seemed to have caught his attention, although he didn't say anything.

"Do Witcher's have nightmares?" You mused.

"We won't be stopping tomorrow, rest while you can."

You gave the white haired man a tight smile and moved to where you had been uncomfortably sleeping. This time, however you made sure to clear the ground.

"Thank you for the talk Geralt, helpful as always."

You laid down, staring at the fire as you lay on your side. You heard movement from the man but didn't think much of it until he laid down beside you, closer than he had been earlier.

"I cannot fight the monsters in your mind."

You rolled over, laying your head on his chest.

"I know, but you can hold me." 

The comforting weight of his arms around you made you smile, and you stopped fighting off your exhaustion.

"This helps?" 

You shrugged lazily, your eyelids felt heavy.

"No, but it makes me feel safe, _you_ make me feel safe."

Geralt hummed a little moving one his hands to absentmindedly run it through your hair.

"You must think I'm pretty pathetic right now, getting scared of bad dreams, like a child."

"Monsters are monsters, whether they are in your mind or in front of you, the only difference is how we fight them."

You held onto him a little tighter.

"For a man who seldom speaks, you have a way with words Witcher. I love you."

The White Wolf pressed a brief kiss to the top of your head, although he'd never said he loved you with words, his actions spoke for him. It wasn't long before sleep consumed you and you fell into the blissful darkness of your subconscious. A dreamless sleep with nary a monster in sight.

Perhaps if you'd stayed awake for just a few more moments, you'd have heard the Witcher utter those three words back to you. With a quiet promise to hold you close and keep your own monsters at bay.


End file.
